Frequently Asked Questions
FAQ Frequently asked questions are listed questions and answers, all supposed to be commonly asked in some context, and pertaining to a particular topic. "FAQ" is usually pronounced as an initialism rather than an acronym, but an acronym form does exist. Since the acronym FAQ originated in textual media, its pronunciation varies; "fack", "faak", "fax", and "facts" are commonly heard. Depending on usage, the term may refer specifically to a single frequently asked question, or to an assembled list of many questions and their answers. Thinghunter FAQ These questions have been asked many times by people. Read them so you don't have to ask people who are busy, or not there to help! World Questions These questions relate to the different worlds in the server. Q:Why Can't I set home in (Minigame, Market, PVP Elysium)? A:Home setting abilities are only allowed in the Economy world. It is unallowed in minigame to disable cheating, and was disabled in the market for black market reasons. It is also disabled from the pvp world to prevent cheating. Q:How Do I Get out of PVP? A:If you are in elysium, then use the portal in spawn that takes you to minigames. If you're in Athens, you will have to get close to x=0 and z=0 to find the portal where you spawned in athens. To exit the dungeon world, you will have to also go to x=0 and z=0 to find the portal room where you were when you spawned in the dungeon world. Q:Why can't I build? A:There's 2 reasons: One, if you're on new haven, and you can't build on the wilderness, then you are in a protected residence made by a citizen or above; and two, you are in spawn where its server protected, or in a spot you should know you can't build on, such in the minigames(exceptions for spleef or others) Q:Where can i build? A:You have two choices: You can go into the wilderness in new haven, find a wild spot(unprotected area) then start building(it is recommended to get citizen first before building to protect the build from grief). Or, you can join a person's town. To find a town, go to newhaven spawn, then head to the west side, then go to the sortal room that looks like a library. Go to the city sortals section for a list of sortals that take you to towns. Q:Where is the Minigame World? A:To go to any other world, you must use a portal. All portals saying minigame wherever you go take you to minigame world. If you're in newhaven, go to spawn, then go to the west side where the sortal map is. Then find the wall with sortals(not the library one) and right click the minigame one. Then you should be taken to a little decoration place of minigames. You should see a sandstone portal there saying minigames. Go in it and you're going to be taken to minigames. Server Related Questions Q:Why can't I use Xray and Fly hacks? A: Do /rules my friend. Q:What is Grief? A:Griefing is the act of irritating and angering people in video games through the use of destruction, construction, or social engineering. Popularized in Minecraft by teams, griefing has become a serious problem for the staff who wish to foster building and protect builders. This is a bannable action in Economy world. This is however allowed in pvp.